Enough to break a girl
by lolsnope
Summary: When Sonic drinks just a little too much, and Amy finally stops going after him, he cracks, and sees nothing but anger. He does something he thought he'd never do...Lemon Content Deeper Storyline later on, just keep reading. Mainly a Taiream.
1. Crazy

Chapter1: Crazy

I sat in the alley, I didn't know h ow, or why I was there, I just was, and I only remembered one thing.

Amy.

_I had been drinking a little bit earlier, for no paticular reason._

_It was probobly becuse I had just had a bad day, a paticular bad day ending with Amy showing up at my house, and following me to my bedroom._

_" What?" I asked in disbelief. She couldn't be telling the truth. A joke?_

_" It's true Sonic..." She said. " I got so tired of you, so tired of rejection, you just aren't worth it! You're not worth th trouble!"_

_As she started to walk out, I don't know what happened, I lost control, I saw red, and I did something I never thought I would do._

_I abused her._

I sniffled. I thought of what I did. She'd never look to me again. I knew that much.

_I grabbed her. She tried to brush off my hand, but I wouldn't let go. I turned her around, and stared at her._

_" So beautiful..." I murmered._

_She yelped, and tried to escape my grasp, but I wouldn't let go._

_I pushed her onto my bed._

_She squealed, but I wouldn't let up._

_I put my weight onto her, making sure she wouldn't get up._

_" S--Sonikku?" She asked, fear heavy in her voice._

_" I'll show you what you'll be missing!" I screamed, losing my sanity. _

_I tore her dress open, and she cried out. " Sonikku! Stop!" _

I banged my fist against the ground. How could I be say crazy? So blind?

_I had already torn her dress to shreds, it lay tattered next to the bed. I grabbed her bra, litterlly ripping it off._

_I massaged her right breast, moaning greatly._

_Sheyelped in discomfort, pleading me to stop. _

_I wouldn't. I rubbed my shaft in her face._

_" Suck it." I commanded._

_She simply cried. _

_" DID I STUTTER?" I shouted, blinded by anger. " NOW!"_

_She cried, but i pushed it onto her. _

_"NOW!"_

_She cried, but obliged, not wanting too._

_I moaned sensually, and continued massaging her right breast. _

_As she sucked, I orgasmed. She gargled, and even choked, but I grabbed her._

_" Swallow it."_

_She shook her head. But I hit her. " NOW!"_

I started to cry. How could I be so dumb?

_I worked my way down to her thighs, and pulled down her panties, throwing them to the door. She started to cry, as I stuck my two fingers into her._

_She gasped._

_I took my mouth, and stuck my toung inside her, tasting her. She tasted sweet. It left my mouth with a good taste. I craved more._

_I quickly took my length, and shoved it into her. She gasped, and I continued to push myself into her. _

_Making a slow one sided rythem. She was reluctant, but of course, I was raping her._

_After I was finished, I let her up, and threw h er a tattered piece of her dress._

_" You weren't worth my affection... you slut... If you tell anyone... ANYONE! I WIL kill you!" I vowed._

_She cried, and ran out the door._

I don't even know what happened next, I jsut know I got drunk, and ended up at Cream's house.

I think I thought I'd scar everyone Amy knew to assure no one would tell anyone, ever. It was like digging a hole. I started, and I can't stop now...

I'll never forgive my self for what I did there...


	2. Remorse

Chapter 2: Remorse

_I opened the window, and creeped into her room. There she lay, her chao sleeping next to her bed._

_Ironically, my walking woke her up._

_" Mr. Sonic?" She asked, before I grabbed her, and shushed her._

_" We don't want to wake your mom..."_

I'm so ashamed I don't even want to talk about what happned next. But I must, to inform you of how I got here.

_She cocked her head, and asked. " Mr Sonic? Are you okay? You smell bad--"_

_I interrupted her by looking into her eyes._

_" You're eyes are so beautiful..." I murmered._

_She was puzzled. And she showed it on her face._

_I jumped her, knocking her onto her bed._

_" Hey, what're you do--ACK!" She screamed as I took off her dress, waking the chao up. I struck them, and they fell, out cold._

_" Cheese! Chacola!" She screamed, reaching for them. I laughed. "No one will stop me!" I told her._

_She started to cry. "Please Mr. Sonic! Don't hurt me!" She cried._

I don't know what I was thinking...

" You weren't..." His voice of reason said to him. " The alchohol was."

_She screeched, but I covered her mouth._

_" You might attract some... unwanted company..." I noted, hinting at her mom._

_She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out._

_" Good girl..." I muttered, working down her neck, and to her chest, where her breasts, mere bumps on her chest at the time, were._

_She stiffened up as I fondled the little biut that was there._

_She gasped, and I felt her heart rate speed up._

_She almost moaned, I could hear her trying to stop, but failing miserably._

_Was she enjoying this? Did she not know that I was hurting her?_

_I growled, angry at her reaction._

_I slapped her, getting a squeal._

_" Stop it!" I commanded, anger in my voice. " Don't you realize I'm hurting you?"_

_She gasped._

I don't know why I did that. If she was enjoying herself, I should of left it alone, but I had to point it out, that's when she started to panic, and started screaming, bringing her mom in there.

_I slapped her again._

_"Shut up!" I yelled, slapping her reapeatedly._

_She started to cry, and I smirked. "Perfect, yes... feel the pain of knwing you'll never be a virgin again! Knowing that I was your first... unwillingly yes, but still your first..."_

_I moved up to her ear to whisper._

_" To know I _raped _you!" I spat._

_She shuddered, and screaled to call gor her mom._

_" MOM! HELP!"_

_I slapped her again. And I moved to her thighs._

_" Open you legs" I commanded._

_She screamed, shaking her head._

_I forced her legs open._

_I smirked. " Prepare to feel a snesatin that you've never felt before..." I claimed, arched over her._

_Suddenlly there was a knock at the door. " Cream, Honey are you all right?"_

_It was Vanilla._

_' Shit...' I thoiught, jumping out, and home attacking out the window._

_That's all I remember._

God damn... how could I have done that. She only 12 years old... and I tried to defile her...

I got up... I had to go make some appologies. Big ones.

It was time to make ammends.


	3. Shock

Chapter 3: Shock

Tails was walking up the streets, thinking hard. He hadn't seen Sonic in a few days, and wondered what was wrong with him, and was heading to his house on the edge of Station Square and Mystic Ruins.

He sighed. Everything seemed so cepressing lately.

Sonic was more depressed. Amy hahdn't been seen for the same amount of time as SOnic, and when she was seen, she was crying. And Cream... Cream just wasn't the same.

Tails sighed.ven he had started losing his flying abillities. He wasn't sure how. Maybe it was his aging. He was on about 13, but he for some odd reason felt like he was getting older.

It was weird. THese where the best years of his life too.

He headed to Sonic's door, and knocked on it.

He heard a clammoring, and some crashing, and a little scream, as SOnic fell.

Tails sighed.

Sonic came to the door, opening it, looking deprived of sleep, and little red streaks around his eyes.

" Y--Yeah?" He asked, sounding slightly anoyed.

" C--Can I come in?" Tails asked, trying to get around him.

" No!" Sonic said, like he was hiding something. " You can't!"

But Tails knew something was up, and went in passed him.

As he walked in, he saw a little bit of a trail of tissues all over the floor, and a few shattered bottle of alchohalical beverages on the floor.

Tails gasped. "Sonic?" He asked, turning toward him.

SOnic looked away ashamed.

" I don't wanna talk about it..." He said, sniffling a little.

" What happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic just said again, " I don't want to talk about it!"

Tails looked at him. " Sonic, you're a mess, what's wrong? A friend wouldn't let a friend go through this!"

Sonic sighed. " Sit down... it's a long story..."

Tails looked down after his story. " So... yopu abused Amy... and Cream?"

Sonic cried freely as he had through the story.

Tails look sadly at him. " It's okay... you didn't mean to... if we call the police, they can help--"

" No!" Sonic nearly yelled. " We can't get them involved!"

Tails sighed. " Well, you need some sort of help!"

SOnic sighed . " Yeah, I know..."

Sonic suddenlly up and hugged Tails, causing a little discomfort for him.

" Thank's for being a good friend Tails..."

Tailos smiled. Sonic was like a brother to him, always looking out for him. And now he was there for him.

"Anytime Sonic!"

--Meanwhile

Amy sat alone in her bed, crying for another day. She hadn't eaten in days, and you could see the effects. Her ribs where showing, and he legs where so skinny, she could hardley move.

She cried. " Why SOnic..." She muttered. Or at lwaast tried to. No words came out due to her lack of nutrients.

She just continued crying. That was all she could do.

--At Cream's House

Cream was with her Chao, who were trying to cheer her up, but to no avail.

She sighed. Her mom had stepped out for a bit.

She still hadn't told her what Sonic had done to her. But it didn't seem like Sonic. Sonic wouldn't hurt her.

Or...would he?

She sighed again, and went back to playing with her blocks.

--Sonic's living room.

Tails got up, and headed to the kitchen. It was a mess, left as it was that night. There was even an unfinished sandwhich sitting on the counter. Tails looked around and found some crackers. It would have to do. There ws nothing else in there.

He headed back to the living room, and handed them to Sonic.

"You probobly need to eat" Tails said.

Sonic quickly ate all of the crackers.

He sighed, and fell back onto the couch, and closed his eyes. "Thanks for listening Tails... it feels better having that off my chest..."

Tails smiled. "Well, I need to get going... See ya Sonic.. hope you do something. Maybe you should try talking with Amy..."

With that he walked out.

------------

Well, I'm trying to keep everyone as in Charecter as possible, but it's hard! But I'll do it! I WILL!

Ahem... Anyway, thanks for reading so far...


	4. Never

Chapter 4: Never

Tails continued walking down the street. He was heading towards Cream's house. Sonic had said something about her too, but he hated to beleive it.

He had to know the truth.

As he aproached her house, he sighed. They all really where falling apart.

He knocked on her door.

He heard moving around.

Finally Vanilla opened the door to find Tails, and her features brightened.

" Oh, hello Tails!" Vanilla said. " Cream is upstairs playing with her Chao!"

Tails smiled. " Thanks..."

"She's seemed so depressed lately, you're such a sweet young man, coming to cheer her up..." Vanilla rambled.

Tails blushed. "Thanks..." He headed upstairs to Cream's room, and opened the door, uninvited.

Tails was shocked at what she saw.

Cream was lieing on her bed, nearly naked, save her panties, and was about to slip those off.

She gasped, and Tails ran out of the room, blushing feriously. ' What was she doing?' He asked himself.

He knocked the door this time, and Cream cleared her voice. " Ahem, o--one second!" She yelled back.

Tails waited until she opened the door, looking a little flustered, and red all over.

Both of them sat there for a moment, in silence, both looking red as Knuckles.

"T--Tails... I--"

Tails stopped her. " No, it's okay, I should've knocked..."

They both sat there, Cream rubbing her foot against the ground.

Until Tails asked, "Can I come in?"

"O--Oh! of course!" Cream replied, making way.

Tails tried to focus on the time at hand, but he couldn't stop thinking back to that moment.

He hadn't really seen anything, because of the way she was turned, but it felt wierd, he had felt a wierd sensation.

He had always been in Sonic's shadow, and everyone always rushed for him. He was always left in his shadow.

And lately... Tails had been feeling like he had been missing something. Could it be... love that he was mssing? A feeling of being wanted.

Until recently, Amy had idolized Sonic, and always been all over him. And Sonic felt that feeling.

Tails had no one. He had no rabid fan girls chasing him around. Save a few chao from the garden...

Anyway, when he thought it all out, he really did have no one.

Then he looked at Cream.

When she smiled, seldom recently, it melted his heart. He just felt great just because of her presence.

Was this what love truely was?

How could he know?

There was only one way to find out...

"Cream..."

--Meanwhile

A certain black hedgehog was walking by an apartment building, but stopped hearing a strange sound.

It sounded like... Someone sobbing?

He turned, and headed to the building. He couldn't leave this alone.

He headed into the building, and followed the sound to room 164.

' Here we are...'

He knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

He frowned, and opened the door, and followed the crying to a bedroom.

Who did he see on the bed, a mountain of tissues beside her?

"A--Amy?" Shadow choked out.

It didn't seem like Amy. She was skin and bones. No muscles in her body at all.

"H--How long have you been like this?" Shadow asked, worried for her.

" Sonikku..." She muttered, almost inaudible. " Please don't..."

She seemed to shudder, but Shadow couldn 't tell.

She was a total Mess.

We quickly ran out, coming in with some food he had randomly dug out of the pantry.

"Eat, Please Amy!" Shadow said, when she didn't.

She just shook her head, and muttered, " Sonikku..."

Shadow was really worried about her now. " What did that faker do?" He asked.

She mumbled under her breath, unable to make an audible sound.

"What?"

"S..ic...r..ed...e..."

Shadow was still puzzled. " Amy, you're not making sense..."

" So...c...ra...d...me..."

" Soc rad you?" Shadow said, not understanding.

Amy, cried, and lurched before yelling, " SONIC RAPED ME!" And burst into tears.

Shadow stood there, a look of shock on his face, but it slowly turned into one of anger.

" Sonic..." He muttered, a red aura growing around him.

He teleported away, ready to have some stern words with SOnic.

--Cream's Room

"Wh--WHat?" Cream asked, amazed at Tails request.

" C--could you..." He stopped. He couldn't find the wourds. "Do you--... No... Cr---Cream, I --- that it, erm... Cream I... I think I...!" He stumbled over his words.

Cream cocked her head. " Tails, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, slowly scooting toward him.

Tails felt his face getting hot. " Er... well..."

He said nothing, but his eyes said it all.

He glanced into Cream's Chocolate colored eyes. He saw something he knew he could trust in them.

As they sat there, it seemed that time and space altogether stoped, and they leaned forward.

They kept getting closer and closer.

' Finally...' Tails thought. ' THIS is what love truly is...'

They leaned their faces right next to each other, and their lips met.

They sat there, kissing for 10 seconds. 10 seconds of pure untold love.

Until Cream's mom came up to check on them.

She asped when they saw them, and tears formd in her eyes. She ran from the door, downstairs.

Tails got up, and told Cream, " Stay here!" He got up, and chased Vanilla downstairs.

--Sonic's house.

Sonic was about to get up, and go to Amy's, when a flash of blue and red blinded him.

Suddenly, Shadow was in front of him, anger in his eyes, and an aura of red surrounding him.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMY?" He yelled, the aura growing more intense.

"Wh---what?" Sonic asked.

" She said you raped her... You.. BASTERD!" He let all of his energy out in the devastating form of, ' Chaos BLast', Sonic being engulfed in the blast.

' Damn it, she must of told him...'

--Cream's Living Room

Vanilla sat on the couch, crying, when Tails came down.

" Vanilla?" He asked. " What's wrong?"

Vanilla sniffled. "Well you see, seeing you and Cream kiss like that, made me think of her father...the exact scene..."

Tails was shocked. " Y--you mean--" Vanilla nodded.

" Cream's father was a kitsune as well."

Tails didn't know what to say. He juat hugged Vanilla. " I--I think you're daughter is great... and... well... I honestly think I l...lo...Love her..."Tails spat out.

Vanilla smilled. " You're a very fine young man, Miles... and I'm glad to say I would aprove of you dating my daughter..."

Tails smiled. "Thanks..."

Unbeknownst to them, Cream was watching from the hall.

And when Tails had said he loved her...

Her heart skipped a beat. She had felt warm whenever Tails was around, and that night when... Sonic snuck in, she was thinking of one thing. Or moreso person.

Tails.

------------------------------

I made this Chapter nice and... Angsty/Comedic/Suspenceful.

Stay tuned!

Next Time:

Tails and Cream get just a little too close on their first date.

Sonic survives the Chaos BLast, and confronts Amy.

Vanilla shares more of her 'kitsuned' past.


	5. Too Close

A/N: Okay, I noticed I hadn't finished this chapter. Whoops. I added the suspenseful ending. so, have fun! Chapter 6 is in the works. And I have the story back in production.

Yup, You'll be see. Sonic tries to confront Amy. How will that work? Also, to be continued in other chapters, What happens when everyone else finds out about what Sonic did that fateful night? Will they shun him? Or will it bring them closer together? You'll just have to read to find out!

Chapter 5: Too Close

Tails was heading back to Cream's Room, but bumbed into Cream.

"Oh!" He said, shocked. " Hey Cream!"

She smiled, for the first time in a while, sweetly. " Hey Tails!"

Tails almost went straight to droning. She was so beautiful when she was like this.

"Erm, Hey Cream?" Tails asked, quickly turning red.

" What's wrong Tails?"

"Would you like to... go to the movies... tonight... I heard there's a good new movie showing..."

Cream smiled. " I'd love to go Tails!" She squeaked.

Tails sighed, a load lifted oif his back.

Vanilla smiled. " Don't be out too late children!" She chuckled.

Tails laughed nervously. " Yeah, we'll be back right after the movie!"

" Oh, who am I kidding, Cream doesn't have school tomorrow! You two go have fun!" Vannilla said.

"O--Okay, Ms. Rabbit!" Tails said.

"Oh, Tails, may I talk to you for a second?" Vanilla inquired.

"S----Sure... Cream, wait outside, please!"

Cream nodded, and headed out.

As soon as the door shut, Vanilla grabbed Tails, and slammed him against the wall.

" Listen here, little fox-boy!" She said, agressivly.

Tails was shocked at her sudden behavior.

" I swear to god, if you hurt my little Cream, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Tails shivered. " Sh---she'll be fine!" He vowed.

Vanilla's features brightened. " Okay then, go on sweetie, she's waiting..."

--Sonic's House

Sonic grunted as he got up.

That Chaos Shield had taken a lot out of him. But he managed to deflect the Choas Blast fine.

He had to do something. Everthing was falling apart.

He had to find Amy.

--Station Square

"Oh! Tails! Let's go there!" Cream shouted in front of a movie theatre.

He smiled, " Sure!"

They walked in and Tails got a glimps of the movies on play there.

"Err," He began. " Actually, I heard this place uses bugs to make their butter for popcorn!" He lied.

Cream stuck out her tounge. " Ewww! I don't wanna see a movie HERE anymore!" She turned, and started to walk out, Tails behind her.

'Whew, that was close...'

--Later, at Central City Cinemas

Tails and Cream walked up.

They looked at each other. " This is perfect!" They both said.

They both ran in, and tried to decide on a movie.

" Well, there's a new History Documentary, that I've been wanting to check out--" Tails began.

" History's boring." Cream shrugged. "I suggest we watch ' One's True Love' It's about a hedgehog and a pourcipine, who's love is forbidden, but they love each other just the same!"

Tails shuddered. " Sounds like a chick flick!"

Cream sighed.

Then Tails saw it.

" I got it!" He said, grabbing her hand, running into the theatre, showing his Hero's get in free card, and sitting down in the VIP Section. The very Center.

Two seats where set aside. Both Having features of flying object. Oh the irony.

" Wow, Tails!" Cream gasped. " It's like they where made for us!"

Tails chuckled. " Heh, yeah, Imagine that..."

"So what movie did you have us see?" Cream asked.

Tails shushed her. " You'll see!"

The previews started.

--After the previews

Tails yawned, and put his arm around Cream's Shoulder. "You're gonna love it..."

And up popped the logo. Making cream gasp.

It was something she never expected.

" I've been dieing to see this! I can't beleive it! '50 first Chao!' Oh thank you Tails!" She gripped him in a hug, and he sighed. He was a genius.

--After the Movie

They both came out of the movie theature, Cream having a happy look on her face, and Tails just looking confused.

" I loved that movie!" Cream exclaimed, clutching Tails' arm, and sighing happiuly.

" But... it didn't make sense..." Tails said, shaking his head. "No one could suffer amnesia as specific as that..."

Cream sighed. " You don't know that!"

Tails looked her dead in the eye. " Just ask Shadow!" They bopth couldn't contain themselves, and burst oput laughing.

They where going back to Cream's, but stop at an attraction in the city.

"Ohhh! Tails! A bungee jump! Let's go!" Creeam said, pointing at the attraction.

Tails shrugged, "Sure..." But he felt a weird dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Once they got up there, the instructor told them the safety precautions.

"Please remain straight at all times. Do not try to make the chord reach the ground.

Failure to comply could result in injury, or death."

Tails nodded, and latched him and Cream together.

They latched onto the bungee chord, and they sat there, waiting for the all clear.

When the safety precautioner said, " Okay, Now!" They jumped.

They felt the air whoosing around them.

Tails yelled, excited. As did Cream.

When the chord reached the bottom, at the point where it should have bounced and let them up, it remained still.

Tails heard a weird snapping noise, and suddenlly, they where falling again. This time not attatched.

Tails revved his Tails, ready to fly. ' Pleas don't fail me now.'

He felt them strt to slow down, but suddenlly, Tails' tails felt numb. He couldn't move them.

"n--No!" He shouted, looking down to see them coming to the ground... fast.

---------------

Oh, god I'm evil. EEEEEEEVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen to the couple? Is there any hope? Find out next time!


	6. Sickening Realization

Chapter 6: Sickening Realization

Tails looked down at the ground below them. He and Cream where falling, FAST! And his tails had failed.

It looked as if there was no hope for the couple.

Tails closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

He heard himself breathing.

He heard his Heartbeat. He heard a swooshing noise.

He heard it all stop.

--Amy's Room

Sonic Walked up to the door. This was it. Amy's room.

He knocked on her door.

Hearing nothing, he called out. "Amy?" He called.

'How could I have done that?'

"A--Ames?" He called, trying to hear something. Anything. He heard nothing.

"Amy? Amy, I'm coming in!"

He jiggled the doorknob. Getting no response, he sighed.

" Sorry..." He reared his foot back, and kicked the door down.

He looked around. Nothing was anywhere.

He sighed. He walked around the apartment. He knocked on her door. No sound.

He moved on to the bothroom.

The door was open a crack, and Amy was there. She was sitting on the toilet, lid down ( little perverts :p) and she was holding a knife. Crying, holding her arm out.

Sonic gasped at what he saw next. She was like a skeleton. She was all skin and bones.

As she brought the knife down, Sonic rushed to her, grabbing her hand, stopping the knife.

"Amy! No!" Ha said.

She looked at him, her eyes empty, and devoid of any emotion.

"No!" Sonic pleaded. " Amy, you don't have enough enrgy! OIf you where to cut yourself, you'd die! "

Amy stared at him. " Good, let me die..." She said, coldness riding in her voice. Sonic shivered. He'd never seen Amy like this.

" Come on, Amy! You're more powerful than this!"

She stared at him. " I thought you where more powerful..."

Sonic didn';t understand. " Wh---What?"

" I lost my innocence that night Sonic the Hedgehog! I lost everything!"

" B--But---"

"That's why I'm going to die here. At my own hands. What's your excuse for raping me Sonic? Too many beers? God how pathetic..."

Sonic's ears drooped. " Amy, I didn't man for any of that to happen... I guess... I wasn't in the right state of mind, and I wanted you so badly..."

Amy looked up at him, her eyes glimmering for a single second. " Wh--What?"

"I... I always have Amy, the truth is that... I l...l...lo...love you... Amy, and because of my desire for you, and my anger at the day, and the alchohol... I just did what I wanted to, and I'm sorry.

Amy shuddered. " I'll never forget what you did to me that night Sonic... I cried at you to stop, I yelled, I squirmed, but you put your weight onto me. You raped me Sonic, I don't care what had happened, there's no excuse for that... none!"

Sonic began to cry. " Amy... I---I... yiou have to believe me! Amy Please! Don't kill yourself!"

She glared at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Sonic... please, don't hurt me... I don't want to get hurt again!"

" No Amy, I'll never hurt you like that again, and I'll make sure no one else ever does.

"S--Sonic!" Amy shouted, the knife dropping from her hand, and tears starting to fall. "I---I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

Sonic shook his head. " No, Amy, I should be sorry... I'm still not sure why I did it..."

Sonic pulled her into an embrace, and she gasped quickly and tried to force her way out. She was scared of human; or moreso hedgehog, touch.

Sonic quickly let go of her. ' I really did scar her...'

"A---Amy... you... should eat..."

Amy looked up to him, and nodded.

--Back to Tails and Cream.

Tails opened his eyes, and saw the lights of the city, and the whossing of Cars going by.

He shook his head and looked around. ' Cream!' He crawled around, looking for her, his legs feeling weak.

What had happened...

He remembred the jump, the falling, the screaming, the woosh, and then this...

He rubed the back of his head. Blood fresh. But a minute or two. Soon he saw Cream over by the hiway, laying, blood surrounding her. Obviously the fall had done more to her.

"Cream!" His voice came out hoarse.

He cleared his throat, and crwaled over.

He checked her pulse.

It was slow.

He monitered her breathing. She wasn't. At least not right. He heard her gasping, trying to take in air, but it seemed as though it wasn't getting to her lungs completely.

He swore under his breath, and then remembered something he had been taught.

He swallowed hard, and opened Cream's mouth, putting his to hers. 'Hope this works...'

--Angel Island

Knuckles sat in front of the Master Emerald.

He had been feeling many disturbances, and many pictures.

Amy had been crying, and hadn't eaten in days, and Sonic...

He didn't want to think about it. But most recent;y was Tails.

On the side of the road, with Cream laying, nearly dead. They had fallen from the bungee rope.

Knuckles crunched the brach he was holding.

That was it. He was going to pay Station Square a little visit.

--Back at Tails and Cream

Tails came up, gasping for air, and sudennly, he heard Cream gasping, and her chest started moving up and down yet again.

Tails sighed in relief.

Cream got up, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Owwwwwwwww..." She muttered.

Tails smiled. "here..." He grabbed some stuff from hjis bag, and tore it up, making a long piece of cloth.

He wrapped it around her head, where the bleeding was the worst.

She smiled. " Thanks..."

"Anytime..." Tails said. ' Oh, god, Vanilla's going to kill me...'

------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKIE! TWISTS AND TURNS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, seriously,though, what do you think? More reviews keep me going so...


	7. Not Yet

Chapter 7: Not Yet

Tails had a slight limp, and it showed as he walked side by side with Cream, into her house. It was near midnight now, and Tails didn't know what he was going to tell Vanilla.

He stepped inside, and cautiously looked around. It was dark, and it apeared Vanilla was sleeping, not in the living room.

Tail stepped inside, and flicked the light on. He moved to Cream's room, the mannerful rabbit behind him. Inside there was Creams bed, and beside that, a cot, with a craploada blankets on it. On top of them all, was a note adressed to Tails.

He opened it, and saw it was from Vanilla.

"Dear Tails,

I hope you and Cream had a great time tonight at the movies. I had to go to bed early, so I set this up for you. If you're hungry, there's piazza rolls in the fridge!

P.S. I swear to whatever god you beleive in, if there is a HAIR out of place on my little Cream, I WILL make sure your life is ended arubtly, watch where you expose your chest while you're sleeping...

Vanilla."

Tails blinked, and gulped, 'Oh... Crap...'

He lay down on the cot, and immediatly jumped up, rubbing his back. He reached under the sheet, and found a fork, pointed up.

Tails sighed, and threw it aside, tired. "Good night Cream..." Tails said, laying ack down on the cot. It was firm, and luckily Tails didn't like fluffy beds.

"Cream lay in her bed, the coers pulled up to her neck.

"Tails..." She had said it in a weird voice. Tails turned around, and looked at her.

He didn't know what this feeling was but...it felt... right... He leaned in, slowly, as she did, and their lips touched, and Tails was taken aback, because it didn't stop there.

--Station Square-Mystic Ruins region

Knuckled landed in the middle of a grassy plain. He had shrunken the Master Emerald and brought it with him.

Knuckles looked around, and at first saw nothing, but after his eyes adjusted, he saw... Sonic at the edge of a cliff, lookion down, as if he was going to jump. Knuckles looked on, and gasped, as he spread out his arms, and fell forward into the rocky water below.

"Wh--Woah! S--SOnic!"

He immediatly ran over, and looked after him.

--Amy's Room

Sonic lay on Amy's couch. He had talken to Amy, both agreed they weren't ready to sleep in the same room yet. Starting tommorrow Sonic recalled the coversation they had had.

"Amy, tommorrow... I'm going to take you out."

Amy had gasped. "B--But Sonic... my arms..."

Her arms had scars from where she had cut herself in the last few days.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't catre. I want people to know that you're still alive, and I want people to know that I care for you Amy... I'm tired of keeping my feeling a secret..."

Amy looked at Sonic. He looked serious, he meant what he was saying. Had he really loved her for all those years?

Sonic rolled over, facing the cushions on the couch. "Tommorrow..."

--Cream's Room

Tails came back from the kiss, and they looked at each other.

"Tails... I..."

Another silence was shared between them.

Cream pulled Tails up into her bed, and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't know how to say it..." She said. "What I want..." She removed her night shirt, and hugged Tails again.

"Cr--Cream! but--we shouldn't! It's... not right..." His brain told him that, but his heart told him other.

Cream had now begun to remove her panties, causing Tails to let out agasp. Now he felt a whole NEW feeling... not one of love... which hadn't changed, and was still there... now he had one of.. 'desire... lust...' he told himself.

Cream stopped, and looked at Tails hesitating.

"Is it... me? " She asked, looking at herself.

Tails shook his head, and came back to reality. "What?! N--N--N--No! It's just... it seems to early... and..."

Cream, again cocked her head. "But this is what boyfriends and girldfriends do isn't it..."

Tails didn't know what to say. "Well... yeah but it's... but... well..."

He couldn't think of anything. Cream sunk under the covers, and moved herself to Tails' thighs, where his member was slowly protuding, his brain telling him not to.

"Let your thoughts go.." She whispered to Tails, feeling his tensness.

Tails now shuddered, almost wanting too. A Conflict. He had complained earlier about not being loved, and now here was Cream, throwing herself at him. And he didn't know what to think.

"Cream..." He felt her lick him, and any though of hold back were banished from his mind. He had let his urges take control.

--Station Square-Mystic Ruins Area

Knuckles Looked down, and saw only the cool, rushing waves of the water below hitting the rocks. The hard jagged rocks.

"SONIC!" He yelled. It echoed throughout the area, and Knuckles realized what had just happened. "Why did Sonic just throw himself off the cliff..."

------

Fun times, Fun times. Be sure to veiw my new story, "Shadow Babysits"! It's about Shadow getting stuck with a babysitting job for Vanilla. Fun times ensue!


End file.
